


Falling For You

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient History, Archaeology, Blood, Broken Bones, Castiel's Grace, Desert, First Civilization, Human Castiel, Human Ruby, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Magic-Users, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted to do was spend more time with his geek brother, but that might end up getting him killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Dean was hot, and not in the sexy kind of way, although he was that too, if he did said so himself. But that day he was just hot, and sweaty and tired and bored and it was all because his geek brother roped him into his stupid fossil dig. 

Sam had told him that it was a big deal and Dean guessed he could see why, since his brother might be on the brink of discovering a new ancient civilization, but Dean was just driving the supply cart around after Sam and his team, so...

After he had pulled out and put away tools and equipment for what seemed like the thousandth time, Dean found himself sitting on the back of the cart, craving a cold beer. But, since this was sacred ground or something, and there were a lot of dangerous land formations in this part of the desert, the crew weren't aloud to drink. Which meant lukewarm soda for him, woo-hoo.

Dean leaned over the back of the truck to grab a drink from the cooler, but it wasn't there. Grumbling under his breath, Dean got up and walked around the cart so he was beside it. He dug through a pile of dirty shovels and work gloves but still no cooler. Dean turned his irritation to his brother who was chipping away at a rock. 

"Sammy, where's the cooler?"

"I don't know Dean, it's your job to pack everything up," Sam didn't even give him a look, still chipping away at the rock. 

Dean groaned. He had probably left it back at the other site they had left from about an hour ago. Great. Dean started off towards the cart. "I'm gonna drive back and grab the cooler, got it Sammy?"

No reply, too busy with his rocks. 

Dean was stopped before he sat in the drivers seat of the cart by one of Sam's research buddies, Ruby (he remembered being introduced.) 

"Where do you think you're going with the cart?"

"Relax, I just forgot the cooler at the last dig site. I'm headed there now to pick it up, won't be more then half an hour, hour tops!"

Ruby's expression changed from her usual scowl to a toothy smirk. "I need some of the stuff on the cart, and if it's only half an hour," Ruby pulled Dean out of his seat and onto the dirt path leading back the way they came, "an hour tops… I'm sure you can walk there and back and still have plenty of time to sit and do nothing until we need your muscles."

One of Dean's "needed" muscles twitched and he tried to gage how much trouble he would be in if he punched a girl in the face. Instead, he threw her hand off his shoulder and started down the path, grumbling and complaining all the way. 

Dean was walking across the terrifyingly broken and unstable bridge they had to cross on their way to the new dig when one of the broken and unstable beams in the broken and unstable bridge collapsed and the whole thing crumbled.

Now, when Dean had been crossing the bridge earlier, he hadn't looked down, because he was terrified of heights. So naturally he didn't know what was underneath. So he didn't know, that this bridge was set up over one of the dangerous land formations he had been told about, and now he was falling to his death, probably. 

When he hit the ground everything was black and his head was spinning, but his brain was still repeating the mantra "holy shit" so he couldn't be dead. But as he tried to move in the dark sandy area he was in, unbearable pain shot up his leg and he realized that he may not be dead, but he did have a very broken leg, and given the fact that he was stranded in the desert alone, this was not good.

Dean let out a scream of pain as he tried to move again. He didn't even know where he was going, he just wanted to live. He reached down to gingerly touch the broken area of his leg that hurt the most. It was wet and sticky and there was something hard poking out of the skin. Dean felt dizzy and stars burst in front of his eyes and then his head connected with a rock on the floor of the chasm and everything went away.

When Dean finally came to, there was a bright light on the wall. It was blue in colour, misty, and it was all coming from one particular, very patterned rock. This was death, this was the portal to the after life, opening up right in front of Dean because it knew he would die down here. 

Dean glared at it and through pain gritted teeth he managed to speak. 

"I'm not gonna die, I just fell off a shitty bridge! My brothers gonna come find me and get me to a hospital, you'll see, you'll see..." 

The rock did nothing but flicker and it looked like it was reaching out to him, so with another pained scream, he moved away. 

He screamed, and he screamed, until his voice was horse, and his eyes stung but no one heard him, or maybe no one cared. 

Maybe that bitch Ruby heard, but she was such a poor excuse for a human being that she was probably hitting on his brother right now. His stupidly smart brother, why couldn't he have just picked a job like a lawyer or some shit. Dean was so angry that for a moment he forgot the pain as his fingers twisted in the sand under his palms. 

The light flickered again and Dean glared, but then his lip wobbled and he let out a desperate sob. "Please, please, just let me live! I'm not ready for Heaven or Hell or where ever I belong yet. I haven't seen what I want to see, done what I want to do. I want to meet someone and travel the world, I want to be at my brothers wedding, I want to - to -" but Dean trailed off as he saw the smoke jerking around and twisting out towards him. He pushed himself back once again with another strangled scream. 

After a few more minutes his tears dried up and he looked sadly to the rocks just above the light. He felt his stomach flipping and he let out a depressed sigh, "It doesn't matter... It's not like I would even find anyone, or be able to travel with them... And I'd probably even get drunk on my brothers big day, I'm a terrible brother... That's why I always help out on these stupid digs; so that I can spend time with my little bro... Not that it matters anyone!" Dean slumped up against the wall with the after life rock. It had stopped moving so much and was now just hovering beside him like it was listening to his pathetic pleas.

Dean sighed. He had had an okay life, he could do this... His brother would miss him, but he would get over it eventually, just like he had with their father. Dean wasn't going to amount to anything more than what he was doing now, and he wasn't going to find anyone for himself. But he felt at peace with this discovery and he sighed deeply. There was fear twisting in his stomach, but he felt ready, ready for a new adventure. He looked up to the glowing light and forced out a smile through the pain from his leg. 

"Alright... Alright, I'm ready," Dean stuck his hand out and pushed it into the light, expecting to be transported through some magical swirling portal. But nothing happened; except for maybe the man that appeared beside him. 

 

Dean jumped away and then let out another scream as he moved his leg. There was blood everywhere and he was feeling pretty light headed again - maybe this was God or something.

The man was wearing all sorts of furs and shawls, and he looked pale, transparent even. Except for his eyes, they shown so bright that Dean could clearly see the rich blue of the irises. He had messy hair and stubble on his pale face. He looked to be about Dean's age, maybe a few years older and he carried a staff in one hand while the other held the wrap around his shoulders. God was kinda hot. Okay maybe he shouldn't be saying things like that…

He was staring intently at Dean and Dean couldn't help the next question he blurted out. "Are you God?"

The man tilted his head and spoke, his voice was deep, gravely, and very sexy, which sent a shiver down Dean's spine. So not the time or the place. God. 

"That is a nice compliment, but no, I am not God." The man slowly floated down beside Dean, and crossed his legs, like he was sitting.

"Than who the hell are you, and why the hell do you look like a ghost," Dean's voice quivered, "and came from a rock... I'm going insane!"  
"You're not insane. My soul was trapped in this rock, and my body buried below it," The man looked out of the hole and then back down to Dean, "I am Castiel, I once lived in this area with my clan, until it was all destroyed."

Dean nodded, "naturally. Alright Cas, how bout you zap me outta here with your ghosty powers?" Even though he should probably be serious in a situation where he's meeting the so-called soul of an ancient clan member, he really couldn't, damn his natural sarcastic manner. 

"I know you do not believe me, or you think you are just hallucinating, but please listen to me!" Castiel floated closer and held his hand out towards Dean's leg. Dean flinched away and had to bite his lip quite hard for him to stifle the scream that bubbled up in his throat.

Castiel stilled in his movement, his hand still outstretched, "I am sorry. But I can help you!" Castiel looked back to the rock he was attached to and sighed, "if you can get my soul out of the rock it is held in, than I can heal your leg and get you out of here."

Dean felt a rush of relief before it ended in scepticism. "How did you end up in that rock anyways?" If the rock turned out to be some kind of soul jail, than he was going to be very screwed for letting this dude out. 

Castiel's eyes looked sad for a moment before switching back to their normal blank look. "There was a ... Great battle that raged through our lands and many were dying. The elders chose me to be kept safe and find help. The rock was meant to simply hide me, but in the end it trapped me."

"When was that?" Dean moved towards Castiel a bit so he could study his face to make sure he wasn't lying. Also to get a better look at Castiel's face in general.

Castiel sighed and looked away for a moment before looking back, "What is the date now?"

"Summer of 2015."

Castiel's eyes widened and if you said a ghost couldn't look faint, then you'd be wrong. Castiel floated into the air until his legs uncrossed and he was standing, leaning on his staff. 

"My people have been dead for many centuries now, I don't doubt that I am the very last of my kind..."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "But you're dead?"

Castiel stooped next to Dean and got in his personal space, "I am not dead. I am simply detached from my body."

Despite the fact Dean was sure he had just pissed Castiel off, his body still involuntarily shivered at the closeness and the intensity of the man's gaze. "Sorry..." Dean's mouth was dry. Maybe because of the sand that had no doubt landed in his mouth when he fell, but more likely because of the man floating in front of him.

Dean moved back a bit and bit his lip again to stifle the pain. Castiel seemed to calm down when he noticed the grimace. 

"Please, my clan may be gone, but I would still like to do something with the rest of my life. Like you said I would like to explore the world and see what it had to offer." The pleading in Castiel's voice is what makes Dean decide. 

"Alright Cas, my name's Dean," Dean nods and looks Castiel in the eyes, "what do I gotta do?"

Castiel seemed excited as he floated back a bit so Dean could move forward himself. 

"I can not heal you until I am in my corporeal form, so you must free me first which requires- " 

Dean's stomach flipped and he cut Castiel off, "didn't you say you were buried under this rock? If I bring you back, won't you be a walking fossil, or you won't be able to get outta the ground!"

Castiel looked down to the stone and then back to Dean's face, "Once I am released, I will be able to use my powers again. I can bring my body back and heal you, trust me Dean!" 

Dean nodded again, "seems legit, sorry, continue." 

Castiel nodded, "I must anchor my soul to a truly intact human being, which is you. By doing so my soul will be attracted to the humans soul and try to find its own vessel. You must wake my soul up."

Those words caused Dean's mouth to go even drier and he forced himself to swallow. Even if it hadn't meant to be anything intimate, it still made Dean sweat more than he already was and he choked out the next question.

"How do I do that?"

"I think a kiss will do." 

Dean's face was burning but he nodded, he pulled himself over to the rock and leaned over to put his lips on the cold surface. It was just a rock, just a rock, just a rock. 

"Um Dean?"

Dean looked up, not sure what he was expecting to see, but the same pale confused face stared down at him.

"I meant me... Not the rock."

Dean's face could have melted off it was so hot now. "Oh, I guess that makes more sense..." Dean let out a nervous laugh and sat back up. 

Castiel floated down a little more and positioned himself right in front of Dean.

Dean took a deep breath in and out. He had kissed tons of boys. This was no different - except that this was the hottest one by far and he was a ghost. Oh my god this was weird, but at least it would just be like kissing mist. He leaned in.

Wrong, wrong, wrong! Not like kissing mist at all. More like fire; it burned around his face and down his throat and wrapped around his whole being, and it was hot and prickly and he loved it. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, but he loved it. It was comforting in its own weird way and Dean suddenly found himself wishing it would never end.

But as soon as that though crossed his mind, the heat and the fire was retreating and when Dean flicked his eyes open, he found himself sitting by himself beside the rock.

"Cas? You there buddy?" Dean looked around, anticipation and worry twisting his stomach. Did he just get tricked into letting out an evil spirit? Probably. And he was still going to die down here.

"Great."

The next second, the rock split in half and the ground around Dean shook. Dean pushed up against the wall to avoid any loose rocks that might fall and the ground beside him started to split open. 

After a lot of shaking and cracking, there was a hole in the ground big enough for a body to fit into and Dean leaned over it, looking down carefully. 

The top of a dusty head poked out of the hole and Dean fell backwards and cursed his leg as it cried out in pain. His pained curses were cut off when a man pushed himself out of the ground.

He was draped in the same furs and shawls that the ghost had been and Dean moved a little closer.

"Cas?" Dean said it slowly like he might startle the man if he said it to loud. Castiel looked up and for the first time since they met, he gave Dean a large smile; one full of warmth and the same kind of fire that the kiss had held.

Castiel was no longer pale; he had tanned skin and dark brown hair that matched his stubble. His eyes were as blue as ever and when they met Dean's it sparked something in Dean's stomach.

Castiel dropped the staff he had been holding and fell to his knees. He rubbed his hands over his face and gave a laugh.

"It worked, I'm here!" After a moment of feeling his own arms and chest; which made Dean feel very hot, he blinked wide eyes at Dean, "You saved me!" 

Before Dean could ask any questions or say he hadn't done anything, Castiel grabbed Dean's face and kissed him hard. 

It didn't have the same fire it had before, and it was completely unexpected, but Dean found himself getting into it and he liked it all the same. 

When Castiel sat back, both of them caught their breaths and Castiel looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry, I should have asked your permission first."

Dean gave a breathless laugh, "no apologies needed, you do what you need to!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel, who laughed. 

After a couple seconds of staring into each others eyes, which was much less creepy then it sounded, Castiel cleared his throat. 

"I will heal your leg now," Castiel reached down to the belt that was keeping one of the wraps in place, and slid it off. Dean's eyebrows shot up.

Castiel noticed and huffed a laugh as he kneeled beside Dean, "You need to bite this." Castiel held the belt to Dean and Dean's eyes widened. He guessed this was going to hurt. Castiel placed his hands over the broken leg and took a deep breath.

Half an hour of intense pain later; after Castiel had snapped and healed the bones back together and woven the skin back into place in a process that made Dean gag, Dean was being helped to his feet by Castiel. 

Dean was shaky and kept laughing out of shock, but they made their way over to broken bits of the bridge and Castiel, once again, used his powers to build a sort of ladder structure. 

They climbed carefully out of the hole and as an after thought, Castiel shot at the ground by their feet, filling in the hole so that no one else would ever fall in. 

Dean pointed the way back to camp and Castiel helped him walk. When the first couple people started to see them, they screamed for Sam who instantly came running. 

"Dean! Are you okay, you've been gone for four hours and you left the cart and- Is that blood!?" Sam grabbed him from Castiel, who he completely ignored and pulled Dean onto the cart where he looked over Dean for any injuries. This would be very hard for Dean to explain, especially when most of the other diggers had stopped what they were doing to come watch. 

"Sammy I'm fine!" He pulled Sam closer and quieted his voice. "Can we have a word in private?" 

Sam nodded and took Dean over to their fossil tent. Dean turned back to Castiel and called him to follow them. Sam only gave him a confused look before letting him in as well. 

"Okay Sammy, I know this is gonna seem crazy, but you're just gonna have to believe me..." 

Dean explained, leaving out a couple details here or there, and Sam listened. Castiel does what he needs to when Sam asks for a demonstration and in the end, Sam lowered himself into a chair looking unfocused. 

"So you're-" Sam started but gives up and stares at Castiel.

"One of the peoples of the civilization you are trying to discover? Yes I believe so."

"And you did what to the hole with the artifacts in it?"

"Caved it in!" Dean added helpfully, knowing full well that he wasn't being helpful. 

Sam groaned and rubbed his fingers into his eyes before standing back up. He looked at Castiel in awe, like he just realized what he was and then he shook his head. 

"Alright this is messed up. I've gotta go tell the others you're okay," He gestured to Dean, "then I've gotta tell them about the living fossil who just walked into camp!"

Castiel suddenly looked nervous and glanced to Dean, who understood instantly and stepped forward.

"Sammy, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone else about Cas... I mean imagine all the tests they would do on him once they find out he has powers!" Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder and shook a bit. 

"Cas just wants to live a normal, test free life, so maybe we should just leave him alone?" 

Sam stared at Dean for a long time before he sighed in defeat and nodded, "alright then, I'll just say he found you in the desert and helped you out..." 

Dean nodded and smiled, "thanks Sammy!"

Sam muttered something as he stepped away from Dean and walked out of the tent, the flaps flapped as Sam pushed them out of the way. 

Dean watched him go and then sat back on a table. Castiel carefully followed and pet down the furs on his wrap as he looked at his feet. 

"It's changed since I went under," Castiel looked down to the sand on the ground and frowned, "it used to be very beautiful and full of lush life."

"Wow, it must have been great."

"It was." Castiel stared at his feet again and went silent. 

There was a long pause before Dean let out a loud bark of a laugh and Castiel jumped. Dean turned to Castiel a bit and smiled widely.

"I know this is a weird thought to have now, but the first place I wanna visit when I start traveling is Canada! Somewhere cold and snowy, anywhere that's the complete opposite of this place!" 

Castiel tilted his head and raised an eye brow, "were is Canada?" He asked and Dean remembered he'd been living in a hole for most of all the centuries. 

"In the north, it's not that important where in Canada, I just want to go somewhere cold!" Castiel smiled at him and nodded. 

"I would like to travel too, but I would never know where to start..." Castiel stared thoughtfully at the ground for a couple silent minutes before Dean broke it. 

"You could come, if you wanted to?"

"Come where?"

"To Canada, with me..." Dean ran a hand over the back of his neck and continued, "You could travel with me, anywhere you wanna go, we could!"

Castiel's face broke into a bit of a grin and soon he was fully smiling. He hopped off the table and Dean scrambled up to follow him. Castiel simply stood there, looking at the ground with a smile adorning his face; then after a second, he turned and grabbed Dean around the waist. He pulled him in so they were so close their noses were touching and his grin only grew. 

"I would love to join you."

Dean grinned and dipped down to capture Cas' lips in a soft kiss. The fire was gone but the feeling was still marvellous.

Dean pulled back just enough so he could speak.

"Can't wait to start." 

And then he was pulling Castiel back in for another heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from the title, I hope you enjoyed the fic!! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are super appreciated!!!


End file.
